What It All Means
by lickitysplit
Summary: Jericho returns to the capital as the Ten Commandments descend upon Britannia, only to discover that the people she is closest to are gone. Now she must figure out what her place will be in the world as danger begins to approach. Oneshot


**Summary:** Jericho returns to the capital as the Ten Commandments descend upon Britannia, only to discover that the people she is closest to are gone. Now she must figure out what her place will be in the world as danger begins to approach.

 **A/N:** Welcome to this oneshot! I've been batting around this story for a while, and I'm so happy to finally have it ready. I must give a HUGE thank you to ladyjericho, who is the foremost expert on all things Jericho and Guila. Her guidance and feedback were invaluable in getting this right, and she has my deepest thanks. Make sure you check out her blog on tumblr for everything you've ever wanted to know about these awesome characters.

* * *

 _"One heart connected to another... isn't that what it means to be a comrade?" -Jericho, Chapter 169_

Jericho burst into her childhood home, slamming open the door as she always did and shouting inside, "Hey, I'm back!"

Only silence answered her. Jericho looked around in confusion, stepping inside and shutting the door. "Gustaf? Where are you?" No one answered, and there were no signs of life. Not even any of the servants, or the housekeeper appeared to greet her, like they always did. "Hello? Anyone?" The air was stale, as if the windows had all been shut up for a while, and as she opened the curtains to let in sunlight, it was obvious from the film of dust that no one had been here for many, many days.

Huffing in frustration, Jericho stomped through the house and into the kitchen. "Leave it to Gustaf disappear without a word," she muttered. He was a higher-ranked Holy Knight, so he was probably out on a mission, working on someone's orders. After all, the kingdom was in danger, its citizens being attacked and slaughtered by the Ten Commandments—Jericho had witnessed it first-hand. With her gone and heading out on his own orders, Gustaf probably sent the staff home, leaving the house empty. But would it have killed him to leave a damn note?

She rustled around until she found an unspoiled apple, but there was not much else. Jericho hopped up to sit on a table and brooded as she bit into the tart fruit. The place was a dusty, empty, no food… of course he'd leave it like this. Gustaf was a big important Holy Knight, off to save the kingdom no doubt, and Jericho? She was expected to… well, who knew what really. Not be a knight, certainly. She slammed her fist on the table, throwing the core across the room and landing it into the sink. _Typical Gustaf_ , she thought. He wouldn't even trust her to oversee the house in his absence.

Gustaf was a Ruby-ranked Holy Knight, and Jericho was… not. Barely an apprentice, anymore. She swallowed as she blinked, willing back the hot tears that were threatening to spill. Gustaf was the powerful one, the one who went on to make a name for himself. He was the one who got to have adventures and was respected and made everyone so proud.

But Jericho had gone on her _own_ adventure this time. She had gone to the Fairy King's Forest, a place right out of some story or legend. She had fought against a Ten Commandment _and_ a pissed-off fairy princess. She had rescued her friends _all by herself_ , and then joined up with the Seven Deadly Sins. She had made it through the maze in Vaizel, where a _lot_ of stronger and more powerful guys had been killed, and fought in a fighting festival. She had worked alongside the other knights and the Sins to keep each other alive. Then she had witnessed the most incredible display of power she had ever seen, as Meliodas the Dragon Sin fought two of the Commandments, before being teleported out of there… only to witness him ultimately fall.

 _She_ had survived the Ten Commandments, and freaking _Meliodas_ had not. It was an incredible tale, and Jericho was dying to tell Gustaf all about it, so he could see she was capable of not only taking care of herself, but actually _doing_ something. So he could give her his blessing to becoming a Holy Knight after all. So he could forgive her for being so weak she agreed to drink the demon's blood, bringing destruction on the kingdom she had sworn to protect.

Naturally, Gustaf would be absent for this homecoming.

Jericho sighed and hopped up. There was no telling where her brother was now; he could be halfway to Camelot for all she knew. She knew she should probably sleep, as the events of the past week were already threatening to catch up with her: her humiliation at Ban's hand, the wonder of discovering the forest; being there for him when he reunited with his father, and then the woman he loved; the fear as they ran from Galan, the anger at Gowther for his stupidity. Then, finally, the agony of watching Meliodas, who she had thought would save them, die in such a violent way; and not only did he die, but she had to watch his friends, watch the _princess_ , bear witness to it. It felt like all hope for Lioness had died with him.

She pushed away those feelings, and quickly left the empty house. She could sleep later. Now, she needed companionship, to unload everything she had experienced on someone. There was only one other person Jericho trusted enough for that.

Jericho felt nervous as she walked through the streets. It was mid-morning, and by the way people moved, she could tell that they were anxious, but they didn't know yet. Reports and rumors of towns being decimated, of people going missing or dying and Holy Knights being killed were running rampant, but no one actually _knew_ anything. Certainly they had not heard the news yet of the Seven Deadly Sins' utter defeat against the demons.

But it wasn't this that made her nervous. Jericho remembered clearly the last time she had walked down this particular street, stomping in agitation and refusing to help just to annoy her brother. Her face burned a bit at the memory, cringing to herself about how immature she had been back then. If only she had known then what she knew now, about loyalty, and love, and that power didn't mean anything in the end.

Jericho paused at the gate in front of the house, half expecting to see Gowther appear at the window. But it looked just as dark and silent as her own, and Jericho frowned as she walked up the path. She gave a knock on the front door, but no answer came; she knocked again, and again, before moving to peer into the dark and dusty window.

"Are you looking for Guila?" a voice shouted behind her, and Jericho turned to see a woman carrying a toddler on her hip standing outside the house next door. Jericho nodded and walked over. "Yes, do you know if she still lives here?"

"Technically, yes, I suppose," she said. "She and her brother Zeal. But… well, it's a shame really."

Jericho's heart began to thud in her chest. "What happened?" she whispered harshly.

"Guila is a Holy Knight, did you know that? She was sent off on assignment, and hasn't come back. No one knows where she went."

Jericho felt her cheeks flush a bit. That made sense. Guila was always strong, and she had not lost her powers after Hendrickson was defeated. Of course she would be sent to fight. "What about Zeal?" she asked.

"That's the thing. She left him with Mrs. Johns, who lives on the other side. The woman had been like a second mother to both of them after their own was gone." The woman sighed. "But the poor woman suffered a stroke and died, and without any way to locate Guila, Zeal was sent to the orphanage."

"What?" Jericho shouted. "How could you let this happen?!"

The woman shrunk back a bit in surprise. "I didn't let anything happen. He had nowhere to go, so he was sent to the orphanage. Perhaps if Guila hadn't been so foolish to go off—"

"You better shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" yelled Jericho. "You have _no_ idea what is going on out there!" Her fists clenched, and she wanted _so badly_ to strike out. _There goes Jericho, losing her temper again_.

Whirling around, Jericho took off down the street, running as fast as she could, dodging around people and stands as she headed towards the building that served as the orphanage. When she reached it, she took the steps two at a time, bursting into the door as always and shouting, "Zeal! Zeal, where are you?!"

"Can I help you?" a very astonished and stuffy woman called over to her. Jericho turned and jogged over to where the older woman stood behind a desk just off the foyer, panting to catch her breath. "Yes. I'm here for Zeal."

"Zeal?" The woman looked her up and down, and Jericho was sure she looked a sight: hair out of place, clothes dirty and torn since she hadn't bothered to change, her face flushed from running. "Are you a relation?"

Jericho swallowed. "No, I'm a friend. I just got back from—"

"Jericho! Is that you?" A small bundle launched itself into her legs, and she found small but strong arms circle her waist in a fierce hug. "Jericho! It is you!"

"Hey," she laughed. She patted his back, suddenly unsure of what to do, looking down at the boy beaming back up at her.

"Is Guila here? Are you with Guila?"

Shaking her head, she said, "No, Guila isn't back yet. I came to get you myself. I thought I could look after you until she comes home."

Zeal gave a cheer, but the woman interrupted, "Excuse me! You aren't taking this boy anywhere."

Jericho turned cold eyes towards her and said, "Why the hell not?"

The woman drew herself up, huffing at her rudeness. "You aren't family, or this child's guardian. I am not in the business of handing the children in _my_ charge over to whatever—" and here she looked Jericho up and down again, noting the state of her disarray, "—happens to fly in the front door and demand—"

"Listen, you," Jericho practically growled back at her. "I'm a Holy Knight and just got back from fighting the freaking _Ten Commandments_ , got it? I'm taking Zeal and you can just try to stop me. I'm friends with the Seven Deadly Sins, and I can have them down here in an _instant_ , catch my drift?" The woman frowned, shrinking back a bit, and Jericho grinned, leaning forward to intimidate her further. "And if you have a problem with me taking Zeal, you can take it up with freaking _Princess Elizabeth_. Understand?"

She grabbed Zeal's hand and turned, walking out the front door as the woman sputtered behind her. "Wow, Jericho!" Zeal laughed as she led him back towards his house. "That was awesome!"

Jericho blushed a bit, glancing out of the side of her eye to see his wide eyes and excited smile. "Nah, it was nothing," she shrugged.

* * *

For the next two weeks, Jericho took care of Zeal, falling into a strange but comforting routine. She stayed at his and Guila's house, cleaning and cooking and seeing him off to school and listening to his stories when he got home. Even though she had resented this sort of domesticity when Gustaf or her parents had expected it, doing it on her own terms, for Zeal, actually made her happy.

Zeal often asked her when Guila was getting back, but she could only shake her head. She worried about it herself. She had not seen or heard any news of her whereabouts, or Gustaf's, for that matter. One day she went to the temporary headquarters for the Holy Knights, wanting to know what was going on, and had managed to track down Howzer. But he was busy, which was understandable, but it still made her furious that he gave her only clipped answers before dismissing her.

Of the Seven Deadly Sins, there was no word at all. She had heard the princess was in hiding, but the others were gone. A few days later, Ban and Escanor arrived in the city, and everyone seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief. The rumors about Lioness' destruction were pouring in, and the gruesome reports were all anyone could talk about. She thought about going to see Ban, knowing that he would give her a straight answer. But something held her back from seeing him, and whether it was embarrassment over what had happened between them or fear that she would humiliate herself further by launching herself at him at first sight, she didn't know, and frankly didn't care to find out.

Then, one morning, a cry went up in the streets that the Holy Knights were returning. Jericho and Zeal looked at one another and then took off, holding hands tightly as they moved with the crowd to catch a glimpse of the returning warriors. "What's happening?" she asked no one in particular as she strained to see.

"They've defeated the Ten Commandments!" someone shouted, and Jericho's heart leapt; but then someone said, "Don't be a fool. Look at them. They are retreating."

She pushed herself in between the crowd, and then saw it herself. The Holy Knights were in bad shape, many of them nursing terrible wounds, some of them muttering to themselves or crying. The king's brother Denzel led the group on horseback, and the crowd watched him in awe, heartened at the sight of such a powerful knight. But Jericho recognized the uncertainty in his eyes; she had seen it in the eyes of the Sins as they had watched Meliodas fight in the orb.

Her eyes scanned the groups of knights, looking for her brother or for Guila. People were calling out the names of their loved ones as they recognized them, and all around them were happy reunions between knights and their families. Several agonizing minutes went by as she continued to search, and then she saw Gustaf, looking tired and sore but _alive_. Jericho pulled Zeal with her as she hurried to the front of the pressing crowd, shouting, "Gustaf! Gustaf, over here!"

"Jericho?!" Gustaf's eyes were bright in surprise, and Jericho bolted towards him. She pulled up short as she reached him, wanting to throw her arms around him and hug him tightly; but she wasn't sure if she should, if he would even want her to, so she just stood perfectly still until he made the first move.

"Jericho," he breathed. He reached out and grabbed her arms, giving them a brief squeeze. "You're alive. You're here."

"Yeah," she answered breathlessly. A nervous laugh escaped her as she said, "Are you alright?"

Gustaf swallowed before nodding. "I'm fine, but… Jericho, you don't know what's happening out there. I'm so glad you are here, you had disappeared and I… I was afraid…"

The confession startled her; her brother had never been so forthcoming before. She took a deep breath, ready to tell him everything that happened, that _yes she understood_ , but the pain etched in his face gave her pause. She decided to hold off, and let him rest first, before telling her story. "Come on, let's go home," she said.

Gustaf nodded and looked down. "Who's this?" he asked.

Jericho smiled down at Zeal, who was watching with wide eyes. "I'll tell you all about it when we get home."

* * *

The reunion was short-lived, however. As soon as they arrived home, Gustaf wanted to go straight to bed and sleep. "I need to recover my power," he told her, using that tone she hated so much, when she had tried to protest. "And would it have killed you to clean up in here?"

"I've been staying at Guila's," she explained. "But Gustaf, I have a lot to tell you, can you just—"

"Later, Jericho," he said wearily, and with that headed into his bedroom.

Jericho stood in the front room, staring at where he had just stood, fuming. All this time he had been away, all the things _she_ had accomplished, and none of it mattered. They were right back to where they had always been.

"Jericho?" Zeal said, his voice small.

She looked down at him and huffed, "Come on, let's go home."

As they walked, Zeal was unusually quiet. "Are you okay?" she asked him, annoyed with herself for being unable to keep the edge out of her voice.

But the boy only shrugged. "I just thought we'd see Guila," he answered.

Jericho felt a pit in her stomach. She had been so wrapped up in seeing Gustaf again, she hadn't even considered how Zeal was feeling. "It'll be fine," she said brightly. "I'll bet when we get home, she'll be there."

Zeal looked up at her skeptically, so Jericho did her best to put on a brave face. It was next to impossible for that to happen, but she wanted him to believe her, even if it was just for the walk home.

She dreaded the moment they arrived, trying to think of what to say when they would walk into the empty house. Pushing the door open, she said, "Now, Zeal, I don't want you—"

"Guila!" he squealed, pushing past her to run inside. Jericho's mouth dropped open. There was her friend, right there, and Guila turned with a shout as they entered. She dropped to her knees and held out her arms as Zeal bowled into her, just as he had done days before when Jericho had arrived at the orphanage. She felt a twinge in her chest as she watched them cling to one another, Zeal chatting excitedly as Guila just held him silently. She felt like she was intruding, somehow, and wondered if she should go; but the sight of their happy reunion, so unlike hers and Gustaf's, kept her planted where she stood.

Finally, Guila pulled away, placing her hands on Zeal's face for a moment. Then she stood and looked at Jericho. "What are you doing here?" she asked, not accusing, but sounding amazed.

Jericho shrugged. "I've been taking care of Zeal."

Guila frowned in confusion. "I don't understand. Where is Mrs. Johns?" She looked down at Zeal, who looked back at her sadly. "Mrs. Johns…" he said, his voice shaking a bit. Jericho watched as Guila's face changed, knowing she understood, and she drew a deep breath.

"He was at the orphanage," she explained. "When I got back, I came to look for you, and—"

"Where were you, anyway?" asked Guila. "After… after what happened, you were just gone."

Jericho chewed on her lower lip for moment. "I know. I went after Ban. I just…" She looked around helplessly, as if searching for the answer on the walls or furniture. "I owed him, okay? He saved my life and I _had_ to make it up to him. I thought I told you this."

Guila looked away sadly. "I don't think you did."

Huffing, Jericho put her hands on her hips. "Well it's not like I was any use around here. I didn't get to keep my power, remember?" As soon as she said those words, she wished she could pull them back. She had never had any trouble reading Guila's feelings, even as others had found it impossible to get past the mask of indifference. Dredging up all that business, with the demon blood and learning how Helbram had used them, how Gowther had saved her, and she somehow kept from losing her powers like the rest of the New Generation… it was probably not the best idea at this moment. Jericho quickly looked down at the floor. Things often had a way of slipping out before she even knew she was going to say them.

But to her relief, she felt Guila's reassuring hand on her arm. "That's not true," she said. "We missed you." Jericho looked up in surprise, and then could not help but return Guila's warm smile.

* * *

Two days later, Jericho was anxious. She hadn't seen or heard from Guila since she was back, and she was dying to know how she was doing. More reports were coming in from around Lioness about the Ten Commandments, and that meant the rumors were flying everywhere. But when Gustaf told her that he had gotten new orders to leave the next day, she knew it had to be serious.

"You're leaving? Again?" she asked, hating the way her voice turned up in anxiety.

"We need all the information we can get, Jericho," he answered. "Getting put in Denzel's command is a big deal. I can't refuse."

"But you just got back," she insisted. "Can't they find someone else?"

Gustaf sighed and put his hands on his hips, a gesture she had seen a thousand times and still hated just as much. "There are only so many of us left, Jericho. The number of Holy Knights was cut in half after the battle at the capital. You of all people should know this."

Her face went on fire at what he was implying. _Of course_ she would know that. Gustaf continued, "Maybe I can talk to Gilthunder. We need soldiers at the castle, and every little bit helps. You still are an apprentice, and I bet he or Howzer could take you up there and—"

Jericho grit her teeth at the idea of being left behind. "Maybe I can come with you? I'd be more help out there than at the castle. I know my level is much less now but—"

"No," he said, the finality clear. "It's a select group. It's only me, the Pleiades, Guila—"

"Guila?!" she shouted. "Guila is leaving too?"

Gustaf waved her off. "Do you have to yell everything?" Jericho didn't hear him, however, because she was up and hurrying for the door. "Where are you going?" he yelled after her.

It took no time at all for Jericho to reach their house. Even though the sun was going down, the streets were more deserted than normal, the threat of attack hanging heavily over the city. She knocked on the front door, just as she had weeks before, and suddenly hesitated. _Please don't be home, please don't be home, please don't be—_

The door opened and Zeal squealed, "Jericho! You're back!" He hugged her waist and grinned up at her. "Are you sleeping over again?"

"I, uh…" She was interrupted by Guila calling, "Who is it, Zeal?"

The boy grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. "It's Jericho!"

"It is?" Guila appeared from the back of the house, looking surprised but pleased, and Jericho breathed a sigh of relief. "What are you doing here?"

"Um…" She fidgeted for a minute before looking down at Zeal, who was still clutching her hand and grinning up at her. "I heard that you—I mean, I wanted to see you, before—" Jericho stumbled over her words, not knowing what Zeal knew. Her gaze traced over the room, and she noticed that there were bags packed by the door. Something twisted in her chest a bit, and Jericho looked up at Guila with wide eyes.

Guila pursed her lips a bit, and then smiled sadly at her. "I'm actually glad you're here. Do you want some tea?" She gestured to her to follow, and disappeared back towards the kitchen.

"Are you here to take care of me again?" Zeal asked, and Jericho looked down, frowning. "Guila's leaving again and I don't want to go back to the orphanage. So can you stay?"

Jericho drew a deep breath. "Don't worry," she said. "I'll take care of it."

She stalked back to the kitchen, and stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at Guila's back. "I can't believe you would do this! After everything, you're going to leave Zeal again?!"

Guila hesitated for just a second as she pulled two teacups down from a shelf. "I have to go, Jericho. This is—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Gustaf filled me in. It's a _huge_ honor to get picked. I get it." She huffed in frustration. "It's just… You're leaving _again_. It's dangerous out there! The Ten Commandments…" Jericho felt her hands balling into fists. How could she make her understand? " _I fought them_ , Guila. I know what they are capable of. You have no idea what it's like."

Her friend didn't answer, but simply continued to prepare the tea, laying out spoons and a little bowl of sugar, folding napkins on a tray. Jericho growled in frustration and hissed, "Are you listening? People are dying out there! This isn't like when we fought the Sins. We were stupid and cocky but they wouldn't have really hurt us. But these guys… they'll kill you, Guila!"

Still Guila did not answer, pouring hot water into a kettle, as if she had not heard. As if Jericho wasn't pouring her heart out, trying to get her to _understand_. "You're supposed to be the older sibling, Guila. You're supposed to protect Zeal. How is running off to fight these monsters helping anyone? You know, it's not fun being left behind." The anger was rising in her throat, making it itch, her face hot and flushed with emotion. "Is this because I left? You need to prove something, because I went off and fought them without you? Because you don't have to do this. You can just stay and—and be here."

There was a pause, and finally Guila turned and looked over her shoulder. "Are you done?"

"Am I _done_?!" Jericho shouted. Hot tears pricked the corners of her eyes, making her even _more_ infuriated. "No, I'm not done! Just because you got to keep your _Explosion_ doesn't mean you get to just _leave_. You don't get to just go and leave Zeal behind. He depends on you! He needs you! And I— I—"

"You what?" Guila asked calmly. She picked up the tray and carried it over to the table, then started to lay out the tea things.

Jericho hesitated, and then blurted out, "I don't want you to go."

Guila finally looked up at her then, and they locked eyes. Jericho took a slow, steadying breath, and then stepped forward. "Guila, please don't go?"

She smiled warmly and pulled her chair out. "Come on, the tea will be cold."

Jericho watched her blankly for a moment, and then silently took a seat. Guila poured a cup for her, dropped in a sugar cube, and handed it over to her. She looked down at the steaming tea, her chest and stomach and head swirling with emotion. They sat silently for a minute, and Jericho watched Guila stir her drink before raising it to her mouth. She blew on the steam, and then took a sip before carefully placing it back on the saucer.

Shaking herself, Jericho huffed and slouched in her chair. She frowned and folded her arms, the blood steadily pounding inside her head. The silence stretched between them, making her anxious, and she wished desperately for Guila to say _something_.

When she finally spoke, Jericho jolted in surprise. "I was hoping you would do something for me."

"Yes!" she yelped, and then cleared her throat. "I mean… what do you need?"

Guila drew in deep breath. "I was hoping, that while I was gone, you would take care of Zeal for me."

Jericho gasped and jumped forward, practically out of her seat. "Really? You want me to take care of Zeal?"

Nodding, Guila said, "I wish I could stay. I _want_ to stay. But I can't." She looked into Jericho's eyes, and Jericho felt a twisting in her stomach. But it was no longer anger; now it was the bitter twinge of acceptance. Yet it was soothed only by the strength she could see in her eyes, and the pride that suddenly swelled inside her own chest at the sight. "I know that you can understand, Jericho. You're a Holy Knight too."

Heat bloomed on her cheeks, and Jericho looked down at her hands. "Not _exactly_ ," she mumbled, but then Guila reached out and took her hands in her own, holding them tightly. "I couldn't go if I didn't know Zeal would be safe. If I didn't know that you were here, protecting him. Protecting this city."

She risked a glance up, surprised to see the uncertainty on Guila's face. "Will you do it, Jericho? Please? For me?"

Jericho was struck for a moment by the fact that Guila was asking _her_ for strength; that it was her choice, her decision, and _she_ would be the one to protect someone else. "Of course I will," she muttered, unable to stop her mouth from drawing up into a smile. Then Guila linked her fingers through hers, and smiled as she gave her a squeeze. "Thank you," she mouthed silently, and Jericho knew that no matter what happened in the future, they would have this, and have each other.


End file.
